cparmycentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Impossible Mission Force Army: IMAF
The Impossible Mission Army Force were created on December 31st 2007, perished to the solemn graveyards of armies on June 7th 2012. The IMAF was once the 5th largest army in Club Penguin, but was usually placed between 7th to 9th place. Early Years (2007-2009) The army’s capital was Ice Palace, and they used to occupy that server at length. Ice Palace was a precious server to IMAF and their history was built around it, like it twined ’round a branch. In the beginning, IMAF was known to be allied with the Club Penguin Air Force until they vanished as they stated the troops got too old for the game. As time passed, IMAF became close allies with the Shadow Troops and Roman Fire Warriors thus, forming a strong alliance which also boosted IMAF’s popularity. The army remained medium for a while until CAMO merged in, which literally doubled the sizes of the army, as well as making the army powerful. The pinnacle of success, was August 2008 where they reached a beloved 25+ on CP, on an invasion against the Black Badnits. The IMAF had a tight bond between all the soldiers and most soldiers were extremely loyal. IMAF was around the time of the Nachos and ACP golden age (when Person1233 was leading the Nachos and Boomer20 leading ACP), and also witnessed the creation of CPA Central. The IMAF created their own signature/original tactic called the Lightning Charge, though it has been forgotten ever since IMAF vanished. The Decline (2010-2012) The decline of the IMAF took place, right after their founder, Flipmoo retired sometime around 2010. The Underground Mafias Army invaded Ice Palace immediately after he retired, leaving IMAF’s homeland taken. IMAF tried to deal with the UMA without their founder, but only made it worse. The Night Warriors (which were led by Vendetta at the time) decided to join in the fight. Both the UMA and NW were after Ice Palace, IMAF lost their server regardless of trying their best. What plan the armies made was to wait to strike until IMAF’s founder would retire, knowing that the IMAF would be extremely vulnerable with their new unexperienced leader. When they lost the war, the IMAF website was hacked and fell to medium. All of their history was gone and only a few posts and pages were restored. The IMAF continued to decline and though one of the last leaders, (XRD-Blade) and the troops tried to restore the IMAF to its original position, they were not able to. The Trio Alliance The Trio Alliance is noteworthy, and one historical step in IMAF’s history, which will be spoken about here. Back in 2009, IMAF along with their closest allies, Roman Fire Warriors formed strong bonds with each other. Flipmoo’s relation with Pringle and Commando933 was strong. IMAF, RFW and ST created the Trio Alliance. IMAF was against the Golds at that time. The RFW insulted ACP in some ways, called them names, which were posted on their website sidebar, so, thus the ACP declared war on the RFW and since IMAF and ST were allies with RFW, everybody got into this war. Simultaneously, the Golds attacked IMAF, with Golds teaming up with ACP. UMA joined on in the war as well. The war became IMAF, ST and RFW vs. ACP, Golds and UMA. IMAF attacked the Golds, while RFW kept ACP busy. The ST was the major force of the alliance, along with RFW. IMAF served more as a recon and scout group, instead of a massive force since their scouting skills were incredible. They could find the enemy on a server extremely fast. The IMAF raided Golds and ACP servers whenever possible. RWF would be at IMAF’s side every minute whenever they attacked, but ST didn’t show up all the time. The war may have been massive, but didn’t last long. (Trio Alliance website) However, the TA (Trio Alliance) were overpowered due to three major armies teaming up against three medium armies. Things became worse when ST decided to pull out of TA, and almost at the same time, the RFW website got hacked and thus, Commando993 surrendered the battle and Woton decided to surrender as well. IMAF left alone, had no chance of winning alone, so they too pulled out of TA as well. Trivia *IMAF Creator, Flipmoo, is currently 2ic within the ACP Category:Armies